When vibrations are included in a vehicle by road irregularities, such as transverse gaps in the road, the pulses are transmitted by way of the chassis to the drive unit comprised of the engine and the transmission. Because of acoustical considerations, the engine or the engine-transmission unit is usually supported on the chassis or the frame members of the unitized body by way of resilient mounts. As a result, vibrations are induced in the engine which are in the frequency range of the engine's natural frequency, i.e. between 7 and 10 hz, depending on tuning. These low-frequency sinusoidal engine vibrations can cause vibrations in the car that adversely affect the riding comfort. Thus, a more favorable solution is to employ engine mounts that are more rigid. However, there is a disadvantage in employing rigid mounts in that the high-frequency vibrations generated by the engine are then not adequately attenuated. Thus, the motor vehicle is at a disadvantage in terms of acoustical considerations.
It has been proposed that this problem can be resolved by employing an attenuator for the acoustic oscillations such as disclosed in the German Offenlegungschrift DE-OS No. 31 03 218. In this prior art arrangement, one end of a lever arm is attached to the engine or an engine bracket and the other end to a chassis component. The shortcoming of this arrangement is that a noise bridge is established between the engine and the chassis or the unitized body.